


Mamie Taylor

by Glowstickia



Series: Taz Minifics [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, TAZ dust, alcohol mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia
Summary: After the case was solved and the adrenaline wore off Gandy was starving. And she needed a drink.





	Mamie Taylor

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr drabble to the anon that sent the request: i wish youd write a fic where gandy gets a girlfriend

Gandy had a long day. A really long fuckin' day. The adrenaline from solving the case had subsided over an hour ago. Digging into the book of a chaos demon with Uncle Oni had her brain buzzing. So many paths have cleared the way for her. But chaos could wait. Her body begged her for sleep. Her stomach demanded for food. Her arm stung from the bullet that grazed her. They were reminders that she was alive. That her body was mortal.

She rubbed the bridge of her nose and pushed her fingers up, arching her eyebrows. Soon, hour 24 of staying awake will hit her. She could rest for long as she damn well want, but... after checking in on Errol and being very relieved the bullet wound didn't hit anything major, she needed a drink. She deserved a drink.

Though she stumbled through the doors of the Full Moon Saloon as though she was sloshed, few paid her mind. The tables were filled with (mostly) miners taking a quick bite before heading back to work. Glasses clinked. Conversations muddled and tangoed with each other, mixing and flowing between bites of food. Her stomach rumbled again as scents of grease and fire made her mouth water.

She made her way to the counter and took over a bar stool. Wilder gave her a nod of acknowledgement as he continued mixing drinks. A gin rickey. A martinez. Some glasses sat under the taps waiting to be filled. Her stomach reminded her why she was here, shaking her out of the trance Wilder's wild display put her under. She cleared her throat.

Wilder placed the drinks on a round tray and handed it off to his help. The woman paid Gandy no mind as she quickly maneuvered to the tables behind her. She had a white bandanna holding her dark hair away from her face. Gandy quickly glanced back at Wilder. 

"Need somethin'?" he asked as he filled a glass with rootbeer. 

"I'm a bit-" her stomach gurgled, "peckish. Could use some grub."

He nodded and placed the filled drinks on the counter. The woman came back with empty plates and glasses. She squeezed behind him and placed the dirtied contents in the sink before speeding right back out into the fray with a refill of drinks.

"Got a rotisserie-"

"Yes."

They stared at each other for a moment before he shrugged and left to go retrieve her meal. The waitress returned with more plates and dropped them into the sink. She stashed her tray and stretched her back. She paused mid-stretch, her hands pressing against her lower back, and grinned sheepishly towards Gandy.

"Well, hi there," she quickly straightened and laced her fingers together, "need a drink?"

The adrenaline returned. Gandy's voice caught in her throat. "Yes," she croaked.

The woman nodded. "Any requests?"

Gandy contemplated for a moment. She hummed. "Surprise me."

The woman cracked her fingers. "I have an idea." She pulled down the scotch and grabbed for the ginger ale Wilder left on the bar. "I picked this up while up north," she said, mixing the two together. Gandy watched, mesmerized as she pulled out a lemon and began peeling the rind. It wasn't as flashy or experienced as Wilder's work. The drink was simple. The lemon peel dropped into the glass. "It was created by a woman, real glitzy gal." She said, placing the drink in front of Gandy, "She's got class and is quite pretty." She winked. Gandy felt her cheeks heat up. The woman looked behind her. "Ah, they want another round." She rolled her eyes and left, picking up her tray on her way by.

Wilder returned. The plate held chicken with steam rolling off of it. Her mouth watered. Right, this is why she was here. Wilder saw the drink immediately, his eyes shifted to the waitress then to Gandy. His eyebrows raised. "Huh," and said no more. He placed the plate in front of Gandy. She threw her coins on the counter and dug in.

The woman paused noticing Gandy take another swig. "How's the drink?" she asked.

Gandy cleared her throat. "Good."

The woman beamed. Her shoulders relaxed. "Oh, good...good." She pushed a stray hair behind her ear and laughed.

Wilder finished pouring the spirits and looked between the two. "Cora, just ask her out already," he said, before stealing her tray and walking off with the drinks.

Cora blinked. Her face flushed soon as Wilder walked past her. She stood frozen behind the bar like a raccoon caught digging through the trash. "W-" she bit down on her tongue and threw her hands up at Wilder's back.

Gandy began chewing again. The heat swarming at her cheeks. She swallowed. "Cora?"

Cora clasped her hands as they went to her chest. She fiddled with one of her rings. "Y-yes?"

"Gandy." she said, reaching out to shake Cora's hand. Cora's eyelashes fluttered and grasped Gandy's hand. Gandy gave a sly grin, "wanna go out sometime?"

Cora's eyes widened. "I-er."

Wilder returned and patted her shoulder as he passed. "Tomorrow's her day off. Bring her back in one piece please." He said going over to the sink and started working on the dishes.

Cora glared at Wilder's back. "Wh-" she inhaled sharply, her gaze returned to Gandy's, "Meet me by the Saloon after noon." Pink dusted her cheeks.

Gandy released her hand and downed the rest of her drink. "It's a date."

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [tazglow](https://tazglow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
